


Культурный шок

by ho_ra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, культурные различия, недопонимание, ухаживание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хоббит хотел быть приветливым и добрым ко всем гномам, но те поняли всё не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Культурный шок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cultural Shock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602558) by [stravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza). 



Последние несколько недель гномы вели себя странно. Но причину их поведения Бильбо понял благодаря Балину. Оказывается, с точки зрения гномов, хоббит с ними флиртовал. Полный абсурд, ведь у него никогда и в мыслях не было проявлять подобный интерес.  
Вспоминая те события, Бильбо не находил в них ничего предосудительного. По крайней мере, он был уверен, что не делал ничего намеренно. В хоббичьем понимании, опять же. Бильбо пришел в ужас, когда узнал, что почти любое проявление заботы в мирное время гномы воспринимают как ухаживание. 

Он и не подозревал, что, оказывается, ухаживал за Бофуром:  
..."- Постойте, господин Бофур!  
\- Что такое, господин Бэггинс?  
\- О, ничего страшного, всего лишь ваша шапка порвалась вот тут... Позвольте, я ее починю, - сказал Бильбо по-простому и снял шапку, не дожидаясь разрешения. С починкой он справился быстро и надел шапку на голову Бофура, который наблюдал за его работой. - Вот, теперь как новая! - добавил довольный Бильбо, поправляя шапку и не замечая взгляда гнома".  
...или Бомбуром:  
..."- Вот, возьмите еще ломоть, - сказал он как-то, протягивая хлеб гному, который, как и хоббит, ценил сытный ужин. Неудивительно, что тогда Бомбур взглянул на него, будто Бильбо собрался пойти биться с орками голыми руками".  
...или Глоином:  
..."- Позвольте, я уберу листья из вашей бороды... Вы должны быть аккуратнее, когда ищете в лесу хворост!  
Наверное, эти слова гном понял по-своему и оттого пробормотал что-то возмущенно про жену".  
...или Двалином:  
..."- Подождите, господин Двалин, вы ранены! Вот, приложите к ране, - сказал Бильбо, протягивая здоровяку Двалину кусок ткани от своей уже бесполезной жилетки".  
...или за Фили и Кили:  
..."- Фили, давай я помогу нести дрова!  
\- Не беспокойтесь, господин Бэггинс, я сам справлюсь!  
\- Тогда я постою на страже вместо Кили. Вы устали, а я не смогу рубить дрова, как вы. Я не так силен".  
И они подумали, что хоббит флиртовал сразу с обоими - какой абсурд!

Какого же мнения о нем гномы после всех этих недоразумений? Его поведение не сочли за флирт лишь Оин, который и вовсе никогда не слышал, что Бильбо ему говорил, Бифур, к которому он боялся подойти, Ори, Нори, Дори - те сами не стеснялись проявлять доброту, да/и Балин, который был достаточно умен и догадался, что хоббит действовал по неведению.  
А последним Бильбо предложил свою помощь Торину. Хоббит побледнел от мысли, что тот мог подумать после его предложения, а после Бильбо густо покраснел от воспоминания о том единственном разе, когда захотел сделать Торину доброе дело:

..."- Господин Торин, могу я заточить ваш топор за вас?  
\- Конечно, можешь, половинчик...  
Неудивительно, что гном так улыбался, а его глаза блестели, когда он передавал хоббиту свой топор".

После произошедшего недопонимания Бильбо и решил покончить с вежливостью. Но, как в итоге оказалось, это совсем непросто сделать. Потому что теперь гномы стали проявлять доброту по отношению к нему.  
На самом деле, ничего особенного. В предложении Торина заточить оружие хоббита в ответ не было ничего странного или необычного.  
Как и в том, что Бофур сшил для Бильбо шляпу из кроличьего меха, чтобы заостренные уши хоббита не мерзли в горах.  
И в том, что в особо холодные ночи Двалин накидывал ему на плечи свой плащ.  
Или в том, что Фили и Кили дарили ему букеты, спрашивая, какие цветы Бильбо больше по душе, чтобы они могли нарвать еще. В итоге братья поссорились из-за того, что не могли решить, кто из них больше нравится хоббиту.  
И, наконец, вечером усевшись перед костром, когда все приготовились слушать вечерние истории, Бильбо объяснил, что доброта присуща абсолютно всем хоббитам, а добрые поступки не являются предложением руки и сердца. Он просто хотел быть полезным.  
Казалось, что после этих слов многие гномы расстроились. Некоторых, включая Гэндальфа, ситуация забавляла. Но больше всего Бильбо удивился, когда Торин положил свою тяжелую руку ему на плечо и шепнул на ухо низким, бархатным и серьезным голосом:  
\- Я все же хотел бы заточить твой меч.


End file.
